


The Pier

by Aaace



Series: Some Random Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poem that sounds really deep but is actually about an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace





	The Pier

they stood at the edge of the pier

staring out over the ocean

waiting always waiting

waiting for what, nobody knew

everyone knew of the strange person 

that stood on the pier

 

someone gets the courage to ask, 

and all they get in response is a single word:

“Home.”

 

On this night, though,

a  white light appeared, 

the strange person smiled, 

and stepped into it without fear


End file.
